


Hiccups

by puddlesandoldbricks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Slash, Wincest if you squint really hard, cas being cute, cas is not worldly, develops into slash, sammy and his bitch face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlesandoldbricks/pseuds/puddlesandoldbricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has not had his vessel for very long since he lost his grace, and is discovering that it doesn't always do what he wants. This is kind of a crack fic with my headcanon that Cas freaks out when he gets the hiccups. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure, but I might add another chapter later where they get more hot-and-heavy. And yeah, this is pretty much crack. This is what happens when I get the urge to write at 2 in the morning. Any mistakes are all my own. I hope you like it. c:

        _Hiccup_. Silence. Dean looked up from the magazine he was half-heartedly perusing. _Hiccup_. _Hiccup hiccup_. More silence. A steady pattern of hiccupping now. The _thud thud thud_ of padded feet trailed down the hall to the already ajar door. Dean sat up against his headboard, expecting the alarmed murmur of his name that puffed from the fallen angel’s lips. Another hiccup, this one even louder than the rest. Castiel looked entreatingly upon Dean with cheeks that would rival a pomegranate. He glanced at him with raised eyebrows in an imitation of Sammy’s best bitch face.

        “What’s up, Cas? You look…” His eyes roved over Castiel’s frame before meeting his bright cobalt eyes again. The look he was receiving was one of distinct melancholy, but all Dean could focus on was how cute the noises he was making were.

        _Wait…cute? What the hell? No, yeah he’s cute, but like a teddy bear. Like- I don’t know- a puppy!_

        “Yes, Dean, I am…distressed. I know that I have not had this vessel in this form for very long, but it seems that there are many things that I still do not know about it. I believe,” he started, “I believe that I have broken it, Dean.” His gaze was downcast as a silence settled, while Dean tried to formulate a response. Another hiccup issued forth from the perplexed man’s mouth. His look grew even more despondent, eyebrows drawn together in chagrin.

        “Cas. That’s not. I mean. Look, buddy, it’s okay. You’re fine; you just have the hiccups. You’re not broken. Well, I mean-” Dean stopped himself before he could finish that thought. No need to bring up the fact of his mortality right now. If he noticed the sudden stop in conversation, he didn’t show it.

        “Hiccups?” He said slowly, trying out the word on his tongue for the first time. “How are these ‘hiccups’ caused then? I wish for them to stop.” Dean mulled over how to explain this to Cas.

        “I think- I mean, what Sammy’s told me, is that they’re like a spasm in the diaphragm or something. And there’s not really a way to get rid of them. I always just used to scare Sam when we were kids and he got them. It never worked, but it was still a helluva a lot of fun. I remember one time, Dad was away for a hunt- vampire nest or something- and I snuck behind the couch while he was watching a movie, and I scared him so bad he actually wet his pants. I wish I had gotten that on tape…” He laughed and wiped his eyes, remembering that Cas was having a hard time, still in the doorway. He had a small smile on his face now, but it was cast aside as another wave of hiccups overtook his frame.

        “Dean-” _Hiccup_. “I do not think that you w-” _Hiccup_. “-ill be able to scare me,” he finished in a rush.

        _Fuck, does he even know how damn adorable that is? I have to come up with something though…._

        “Well, there are other ways.” Castiel just looked at him dubiously. He followed Dean to the kitchen when he got up and beckoned him, drinking three whole cups of water before deciding that was a bust.

        “Dean, now my-” _Hiccup_. “-stomach hurts.” _Hiccup hiccup hiccup_. “Please.” Castiel turned those azure gems on Dean, and of course, how could he say no to those? Thus proceeded a menagerie of nonsensical wives tales and things that he remembered from being a kid. He made Cas lay on the couch upside down, but all that resulted was the beginnings of a migraine and a dizzy spell.

        “I did not like that one, Dean,” punctuated by yet another hiccup. They tried having him hold his breath- “Dean, won’t I faint from this?” – to running in circles- to yelling at his full capacity. After the last one, Sam wandered into the kitchen, a look of mild disgust and fear in his expression.

        “What are you two doing?” A steady flow of hiccups erupted from Cas, giving Sam his answer. A short silence ensued where the brothers just stared at each other for a few minutes, most likely in contemplation.

        “Yeah…okay,” the younger Winchester sighed, “Dean. This is not what you should be doing.” They both shared another stare while the older brother just refused to acknowledge what he had said. “Don’t you remember what you did when we were kids? You would rub my stomach until they went away. Why don’t you just do that for Cas? I mean, unless that makes you less manly or something.” Sam decided that this would be a good time to walk away before he started a fight.

        Dean _did_ remember doing this for Sam as kids, but he honestly couldn’t remember why it worked, or why he would have even tried it in the first place. He didn’t think it would work for Cas, but threw caution to the wind. They had tried everything else. Why not? He just had to psyche himself up for it.

        _Damn, I can’t do that. Not with Cas. It would be too weird. But, I mean, he’s probably really warm. And I know he’s showered recently, and he’s been wearing those new clothes we bought for him…But that would be awkward. Okay, you know what, just grow a pair, Winchester. If this works, you can go back down to your room, jack off to some Busty Asian Beauties, and call it a day. It’s only as weird as you make it._

        He leaned back against the marble countertop and looked up at Castiel through thick, dark eyelashes. “Well, Cas? You gonna come over here, or am I gonna have to cook you dinner and meet your parents first?” His face flushed, but he plodded over to Dean anyway, crowding in on his personal space. Another hiccup. Their hips barely touched and their chests were pressed together slightly.

        “Well, all righty then.” Dean reached down and pressed a tentative palm to Castiel’s abdomen, making sure not to go very low. His arm was slung loosely around the other man’s back, cradling him close.

        _Oh fuck. What am I even doing? He looks like he likes it. His eyes are closed….Look at those lips. Wait, no, he’s still hiccupping. This isn’t working. Why isn’t this working? Son of a bitch. His cheeks are so red. I wish I could do something to help._

        When Castiel realized that this was a futile effort, he looked up into Dean’s eyes with that face that he reserved for really bad days. Days where the exhaustion seeped into his bones, and made him feel really human, human to the core. They were still pressed up against each other when Dean noticed something warm pressing into his thigh. Looking down, he could see the bulge in Cas’ pants. The bulge that had so obviously formed as Dean rubbed Cas’ belly.

        “Dean, I seem to be experiencing. Well, feelings of sexual-” _Hiccup_. “-frustration as well.” His frown deepened, as did his blush when he averted his eyes, moving to pull away from Dean when he refused to respond.

        _How did this even happen?_

        Dean grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders- _Wow, I forgot how fragile he’s become_ \- and pulled him close again, not daring to think of what he was actually doing. His fingers slipped to the nape of Castiel’s neck where they twined through ebony locks, while his other hand wrapped around the man’s stubbly jawline, and captured him in a deep kiss. All he felt was velvet and wet and _soft_. He pulled back for a moment to assess Cas’ reaction, but quickly dove back in when all he was met with were lust-blown eyes and eager fingers that traced his shoulders.

        Their lips pressed together in a synchronized dance of give and take, Dean’s tongue pressing in tentatively, Cas opening his mouth to better accommodate Dean’s intrusions. He mapped out the inside of the other man’s mouth, eliciting small whimpers and sighs. He had Castiel pressed up onto the counter when he realized, pulling back.

        “Hey,” grinning, he continued, “You aren’t hiccupping anymore.” Cas let out a quiet gasp and chuckle.

        “I guess you did manage to startle me, Dean.” They both grinned and leaned back in for another kiss. Sam strolled back into the kitchen with an air of confidence.

        “FINALLY! God, I could slice the tension between you two with a butter knife!” Dean and Castiel jumped apart, with somewhat guilty expressions written on their features. Dean sheepishly pulled him back in, but flipped Sam off for good measure.

        “Yeah, whatever, Bitch.”

        “I know you’ll thank me later. Jerk.” He left the room to silence. _Hiccup_.

        “Son of a bitch!”

        “It looks like Sam scared my hiccups back….”


End file.
